Diary Of a Liar
by Serenagorexx
Summary: Meet Axel Dahlia, complusive liar. Rotting away in the loony bit he waits. Yaoi.


How often do you lie?

Every day?

Once in a while?

I'm Axel Dahlia, and I am a complusive liar.

How do you know I'm not lying about that?

_For once, I'm not lying._

It's simple really, I can't lie to myself.

_I can and will._

Except when it really comes to what happened to me.

I'm only nineteen, and I'm fucked.

I promised my love we'd be together again, I lied.

_I miss him, and I need him._

I was already dead, on the inside at least.

Now, I'm rotting away in an asylum.

At least I have friends, take little Dem Dem for example.

_He is the least crazy here. _

He's eighteen and prone to seizures and cross dressing.

Or maybe, our own faithful druggie Sora.

_Damn the druggies._

His brain is permafried from PCP and LSD.

He constantly see's things that really aren't there.

Zexion is the worst though, abused every day of his life.

_Some times I just want to hug him and make his pain stop. _

Finally, he tried to take his own at sixteen by attempting to diesect himself.

Zexion cut one of his own eyes out, along with ripping open his own chest and tried to rip his own only that, but he carved out the side of his face. He's scary to look at somtimes. I don't blame the poor kid. He's eighteen now, and still suffering.

_Just like the rest of us. _

But back onto me, this story is about me.

_I need an audiance for everything._

I'm the chain smoking, green eyed, gangly and taller than the jolly green giant (except I'm pale and ginger).

_Tell me I'm pretty. _

It's nice here, all white and clean.

_I can't stand it. _

It's a little stir crazy in here currently, considering we're all in therapy and the therapist is a total ass.

He tempts me to lie.

_I don't need tempting. _

"So Axel, how are you feeling?" John, the fucking therapist tempts me. I'm feeling pretty shitty, my brother forgot to come visit and bring smokes.

"Fine." I lie straight through my teeth. A coughing noise erupts from the back of the room and I glance back there, sheer rage bubling through my veins.

Zexion peers at me from his good eye.

"You're lying." _No fucking shit. _He calmly states. His calming nature annoys the hell outta me 24/7. My anger rages.

"How the fuck do you know you fucking prick?" My eyes narrowing, clenching my fists about to take out his other eye. _I wouldn't dare. _

"Axel, calm down or you can leave." John snarls, clearly enjoying my bad behavior. Sora perked up from staring at his hand.

"Hey! Axel! Do you see this? There's a flower on my hand! I want you to have it."

Sora beings peeling his skin from his palm, a fine trickel of blood drips down. John sighs and pushes the medic button. A nurse appears and stabs a full syringe of what seems to be Morphine into Sora's neck._ Thank you Sora. _Everyone cringed as he flailed around, screaming how the snakes were going to get him. As the morphine kicked in, the slumped over in the chair. The nurse moved him into a roll away bed and strapped him in, wheeling him away back into his straight jacket and padded cell.

"I take it that we should leave this till tommorrow. Good day everyone." As I got up to head out to the smoke room Zexion grabbed me, already knowing what was going to be said; I braced myself.

He grabbed my arm and passed me a pack of ciggerets. I stand there, flabbergasted.

"What are these for?" _I already know. _I ask, touched by his kindness.

"Because your brother forgot." He grins. _That horrible grin, the one that'll give me nightmares. _

I mess with his hair lightly.

_"_Thanks, I'm going to need them. I chain smoke like a bitch." I smirk, knowing his next reply to my answer.

"I know, I know." _I knew you were going to say that. _

We walk into the smoke room, a nurse sitting on a white plastic chair reading a magazine glances up, shrugs and goes back to the magazine.

I open the pack, shake one out and lights it. Taking a deep drag I watch Demyx prance in, underneath his boxers I knew he was wearing a thong.

He giggles, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatcha looking at cutie?" He says in the girl voice, all while fluttering his eyelashes and lights a smoke. I shrug. _I'm looking at you, and wondering why your here. _

"If they see that thong, your fucked."

He shrugged.

"I'm already here for forever Axy-boo. Nothing matters, they just don't like homosexuals."

_Ain't that the fucking truth, I lied I said I had a girlfriend. _

We finish our smokes in silence, walk back into the T.V room and lay around. Some watch the clock for visitor hours. Not us, Reno might come visit, but who gives a fuck?

_I do, I need to see him. I want him to let me leave, but only if I take Zexion with me. Fuck everybody else, he doesn't need to be here._

I grin at Zexion, and nudge him.

"I'm going to talk to Reno out signing the discharge, for both of us."

He sighs.

"He'll never do it."

"You'd be shocked at what that motherfucker can do."

Zexion looks away, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Do you think your going to stop?" My heart thuds, he's the only person who will call me out.

"I-i"

How do you guys like it? I apologize for not being around in ten trillion years. I might take down everything and re-start fresh and new. Starting with this fanficcie.

While writing I listened to heavyheavylowlow.

Anyone going to be at metrocon 2010?

Xx, Serena.


End file.
